The customers' liking tends, at present, more and more towards light, nonalcoholic beverages and in particular towards water. A great variety of water dispensers is known, which are able to process tap water such that it is suitable for being served as table water, i.e. which are especially able to cool tap water or to add a gas, preferably carbon dioxide or oxygen, thereto. Such water dispensers are known e.g. from DE-U-298 16 612, DE-B-1 99 60 149, WO-A-02/02455 or WO-A-93/10035. However, also in restaurants, coffeehouses, cafeterias or e.g. in the field of office supply and so-called convenience stores there is an increasing demand for tap water which has been processed in this way. The installation of a water dispenser in addition to a coffee machine, which is necessary in any way, will, however, cause costs and require additional space. Although it is already known from the above-mentioned WO93/10035 or from EP-A-1 352 599 to combine various beverage dispensers, the beverages combined have hitherto been only beverages of one type, e.g. cold beverages on a water basis in WO93/10035 or hot beverages in EP 1 352 599.